The invention relates to an aircraft area in which a storage cabinet for emergency equipment objects is provided.
On board modern passenger aircraft, it is necessary to hold various emergency equipment objects, such as, for example, first aid packs, survival kits and the like, in readiness. Currently, these objects are usually stored in overhead baggage lockers which are disposed in the ceiling area of the passenger cabin of the aircraft, above the passenger seats. However, this results in the loss of storage space which is actually intended for the passengers' items of baggage. In addition, in an emergency, emergency equipment objects are needed, as a rule, in the vicinity of the aircraft doors through which the passengers and air crew leave the aircraft. In an emergency, therefore, emergency equipment objects which are stored in overhead baggage lockers further away from the aircraft doors have first to be laboriously transported into the door areas of the aircraft cabin before they can be used or distributed to the persons leaving the aircraft.
A storage locker for emergency equipment objects which is let into the floor of an aircraft cabin in the door areas of the latter is known from DE 10 2008 009 938 B4.